Peter Pan and Ella
by Snow4
Summary: This is my first time so bear with me! Blade McKay and I are sort of writing the same story- with the same characters- but I'm focusing on different character's than she is. "A ship is soaring through the air and crashes on an unknown island!" I hope y


The Real Story of Peter Pan  
  
Our story begins a long time ago on our way from a kingdom called Shooloia to a kingdom called Bismuth. It starts long before Wendy ever went to Never Land.  
A ship is soaring through the crisp air. There are about 60 people on board. The captain and the first mate, along with all the crew and 4 other not so ordinary people on a ship. There are Princess Gabriella of Shooloia, her decoy Katanya, and the royal body guards- Darien and Rionia. Princess Gabriella has long blonde hair that goes past her waist. Her eyes are blue with random streaks of green and gold and her dress is a blue-green color. Today she is wearing a dress that ruffles at the bust and the sleeves go below the shoulder. Underneath the bust line the dress splits. Around her shoulders she has a shawl on that once belonged to her mother. It makes her look very beautiful. Katanya is a friend of Gabriella who sometimes doubles for her. She also has long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Today she wears a much simpler dress than the princess but it is also blue-green.   
Darien is very tall and tough-looking. He has shaggy, dark blue hair. He is very strong but he is very nice and understanding. He is quiet and lets Rionia have the command. He knows how to lighten the mood and have fun in the not-so-fun situations. The Princess describes him as "the greatest friend that anyone could have because he knows how to listen." Rionia is also part of the Royal Guard for the Princess of Shooloia. She has bright red hair that falls under her chin. Although, when compared to Darien she may seem very diminutive, she is really strong and authorize. Rina is also a friend of the princess but Darien connects with her much more. Both members of the Royal Guard are wearing their red, blue, and gold outfits that signify their importance. They have both been heavily trained in sorcery, while the Princess and her decoy have just started the training.   
As they fly through the air Princess Gabi looks out of the ship at the sky. They are from an enchanted world and have a ship that flies. She takes in a deep breath of the clean air. As she looks around her she can see silvery blue clouds all around and a big round ball that is the sun. They fly alongside the white and gray sea gulls. As she breathes in she can smell the ocean in the wind. The breeze is wonderful but a little cold. As the princess pulls the shawl up around her neck she can feel a sense of foreboding.  
They are bound for an island called Bismuth. The Princess is betrothed to marry the Prince of Bismuth. But she doesn't want to marry him. And he doesn't want to marry her. But the kings of the two kingdoms feel it best to join the last two kingdoms in the world together.   
The Princess gets so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear Rina yell, "Everyone get down below! There is a great storm coming!" And Rina has to come and drag the princess down.   
After kicking and screaming her own body guard Gabriella finally starts to understand what was going on. She tells Rina that she is sorry and they are joined by Katanya and Darien.  
"Are you all right?" Darien asks sincerely.  
"Yes, of course. When I have all of you watching out for me I have no choice but to be all right."   
Suddenly the ship begins to shake wildly. Then it drops a great distance and the people on the ship feel their stomachs go up to their throats. Darien and Rina look at each other and Rina says, "We should go up and see what's happening and see if there is anything that we can do to help."  
So the two Royal Guards leave and Anya and the princess are left alone.  
Anya asks, "What were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing," the Princess lies.  
"Don't lie to me Gabi. I know you better than that. And, as I've told you before, if you keep dwelling on the past you will never get over him. He's gone. There's no way that you can have him back."  
The handmaiden's words are harsh, almost too hard for the Princess to bear. "I know, but it's hard to let go of what we had."  
Gabi's friend and decoy searches through her memory and turns on a sad face.  
"And yet I can't say anything because you suffer from the same thing. Yet you suffer more deeply than I do. You can never marry your lover and you will see a friend marry him. And I will never see my lover again." Gabi looks down at her friend. She is trying to be nice and understanding, she knows that her friend is hurting and wants to help, but these words only seem to have hurt her more.  
CRASH!! Everything on the ship goes completely dark.  
Gabi looks into the darkness. She can't see anything. She moves her head from side to side and can see a bright crimson ball. Rina had made a flame with her hands. Gabi then tried to do the same thing. They had been working on flame-making in her priestess training recently.  
Her flame was green and tall- although not very bright and not very big. she had not quite mastered it yet.  
Then she hearsRina call out. "Is everyone OK?"  
Her answer comes from Katanya. "No, not everyone."  
Although Gabi can not see who Rina walks to, she knows that whoever it is must be dead or dying. She watches the red flame bounce, pause, and then bounce back away.  
Katanya and Gabi followthe red flame out of the ship where they find the rest of the crew and Darien. Gabi notices that Captain Nama is not there and realizes that he must have been the one that Anya had found.  
Gabi looks at the island they had landed on and is surprised when she sees people. One man is wearing a big fuscia hat with lots of feathers. Under the hat you can see long, black, curly hair. He wears a long, fancy wastecoat. By his controlling manner he is obviously the captain.  
He then says, "I see you have unfortunately fallen upon this island. I might as well tell you now, there is no way off of this island and it is a dangerous place. So, graciously, I offer my hand." He extends an arm, but instead of a hand there is a shiny, silver hook. The captain chuckles and switches hands. "Maybe not both hands but atleast one. Join me. Captain James Hook!"  
Some members of the crew take him up on this offer.   
Rina is infuriated with this. "What are you doing? Don't you know who this is?"  
The crew starts talking about how they know it and want to have a more adventurous life. One man explains, "I much prefer the venturous life."  
Rina shouts, "RUN!" And the ones who don't want to be a part of that life run. Someone yells, "Don't let them get away!" And then they are being chased. Guns were firing at them as they run. Gabi just keeps running. She hears a horn and thought that the pirates were retreating. Then she sees a flash of green fly by her. She follows the greenness with her eyes and sees a young man do a flip in the air and land in front of her.  
This mysterious man wears a green shirt and green shorts that were ragged at the ends. He has on a green hat with a red-feather. As the flying man examines her she examines him more closely. He has cherry red hair. Then she looks into his eyes. They are cinnamon to match his hair. His eyes sparkle with delight and his lips widen into a gigantic grin. Then his cheeks start to match the color of his eyes and hair. 


End file.
